Sanguine Seas
by urbanite
Summary: A pirate/post-apocalyptic story. Real summary will come after the choosing of characters. SYOC closed! Rating may change due to profanity, gore and other vulgarities. Smut will not, and will never be, included. Coauthored by Storm0Wolf.
1. Introduction

**SANGUINE SEAS  
**A Post-Apocalyptic Story

* * *

**READING THROUGH TORN PAGES**

Once upon a time, there were pirates. Those who ruled the seven seas, who plundered and lived wild, exciting lifestyles full of all kinds of dangers and sins. They did everything from finding lost buried treasure to battling monstrous giant squids. These somewhat barbarous people looted and committed countless numbers of crimes on many others and places without a hint of remorse. They were terrible, they caused too many devastations; but they were having _fun_ doing it, and that's what made children look up to them as role models. Their parents tried to stop them, but it rarely ever worked. The reign of pirates, from the looks of it, was going to last for what would seem like forever. However, as society evolved and grew, the navy forces that combated these dangerous pirates grew in size and skill as well. Eventually, the time of pirates became merely a thing of the past, a legend told to excite children and ignite their creativity.

That was, until society collapsed too, ultimately plummeting into chaos and sending the world into crippling poverty. The depravity of mankind has already taken its toll by this time. Crime rates soared to unprecedented levels, hate crimes worsened in severity, war between neighbors continued to rage on, unemployment becomes a routine, suicide is rampant, and one begins to wonder if there's hope for humanity. Not to mention that the rich were hoarding all that was left of the wealth, leaving the poor to suffer and starve to an inevitable death. The people had every right to believe that the world was going to end, but of course, not everyone was content to die of starvation. Some rebelled, fighting back against the rich and robbing their ships - the age of pirates had begun again.

To be more specific, this is a tale revolving around a legend, a legend that dates back from before the world ran into chaos, a myth that no one particularly cared or knew about... except for three siblings who were told the truth by their grandfather. How, or why did they know about it? The answer's rather simple: they had proof. Yes, they had proof of the legend actually being _real_. See, the three each had a jewel; ruby for the eldest daughter, sapphire for the younger brother, and emerald for the youngest brother. These jewels had abilities like no others, abilities that were way beyond human technology and knowledge. They made you practically indestructible, completely unstoppable - just having one of them made you nearly impossible to control. This is the story of pirates, of battle at the high seas, of adventure and danger and excitement. This is also a story about a legend. A legend that broke apart countries, that collapsed society and turned brother against brother, sister against brother, friend against friend, all at the behest of three greedy siblings.

The legend, passed down through the royal bloodline and held in reverence, spoke of reuniting the three powerful jewels to unleash an unbelievable force that could alter the course of history forever. Unfortunately, yet another trio of ambitious siblings came along and somehow got ahold of the story, all of them determined to keep the jewels for themselves and one day rule the world. A couple of decades flew by and they succeeded in taking the jewels, finally splitting the world apart amongst themselves and forming the _ Empire, the _ Nation, and the _ Republic. The siblings did manage to rule the world, but they surprisingly didn't do it tyrannically. At last, the world fell into a long period of harmony and all was at peace - but, as we all know, nothing sweet ever lasts for long. So after the death of the three siblings, a war began brewing over the possession of the jewels. It has been raging for a century and a half already, once again leading to poverty, strife, and piracy.

A fifteen-year-old boy had nothing to do with it. He shouldn't have anything to do with it at all. He could've sat off to the side and watched as his friends died from left to right, but even he, a disavowed son bent on reclaiming his family right, had morals. _This_ story revolves around another legend, one about a boy and the best crew he can find on the seas, one about a boy who plans to reunite the jewels for the sake of humankind, to reunite the nations and return concord to the land and seas. This story is about a legend in the making, one that will be told and feared for the eras to come.

_"When these three jewels are held together in the same claws that hold the king of the material wealth of the world, the greatest manifest shall unfold. The wealth that the world is undue will be be revealed. Empires shall crumble, kingdoms shall fall, nations shall break. All that is to remain is the one and true ruler and heir to claim all."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So that was the description. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if my writing was off.  
I just didn't feel the brain juices coming today. xD  
The SYOC form and information will be posted in the next chapter.  
In the meantime, please follow this story in order to keep you updated.

What do you think of the description? Is it enough to make you want to submit a character?  
Any constructive criticism? Is there anything I can improve on?  
Please leave a review on your way out!

Oh, and I'm currently in the process of creating a playlist for this.  
The link will be posted on my profile after the SYOC form and information is up.


	2. SYOC Information & Form

I will be accepting seven to eight characters for the roles below. If the position status says open, then you are allowed to create a character for the position. If not, then I expect to see no one applying for that position. Please be sure to follow the description provided when making your character.

Jax Hayes, the fifteen-year-old protagonist, will be the one to create this crew. Only, to disguise himself, he will not be widely known as any of these jobs. In fact, no one even knows of him until he appears in battle. He'll be their secret weapon, the true leader of this pirate crew. The captain position below is really just second in command. (Yep, so the protagonist's name is Jax Hayes. Don't ask why, there's no meaning behind it. It just seemed like it would fit this time era.)

Also, do not be upset if your character doesn't appear right away. The pirate crew will slowly be formulated within two of the four arcs that I've planned out, so don't be disappointed too quickly.

We, meaning the authors of the chosen characters and I, will decide on the name of this pirate crew through polls and suggestions.

If you do not wish to create a member of this crew, please feel free to create a member to another pirate crew, or a random passerby that helps them on their journeys. PM me for more information on this.

Please note that the pronoun used in these descriptions, "he", will not determine the gender of your character if you don't want it to. Your character may be female or male; both genders are accepted.

**CREW MEMBERS**

**The Captain**: Most pirate captains possess qualities of leadership and courage that inspire their crew to follow them and rely on their acumen in battle. Daring and decisive during any engagement, the captain is commonly looked upon with respect and as a knowledgeable leader. During chase or in a battle, the captain's power is absolute and he can discipline anyone who disobeys his orders. The captain has skills in navigation and seamanship, but first and foremost he has the type of personality required to hold together a rowdy crew of seamen. Other than battle, the captain usually would be delegating most of the everyday tasks to the quartermaster or other junior officers.  
**Position Status**: Open

**The Quartermaster**: The quartermaster is next in line after the captain in exercising authority over the crew. His authority on the ship takes up where the captain's leaves off. Whenever the ship is not in chase or battle, the quartermaster makes most of the decisions regarding the day-to-day ship activities. The quartermaster's main purpose is the distribution of things. He distributes rations, ammunition, work, prize, and punishment. The quartermaster also watches over the treasure until it is divided among the crew. The quartermaster also settles individual quarrels and, if need be, acts as a witness to any duels to insure that the duels were fair and just.  
**Position Status**: Open

**The Shipmaster**: This is the officer who is in charge of navigation and the sailing of the ship, being the one who steers the ship itself. He directs the course and looks after the maps and instruments necessary for navigation, often being one of the closest whom the captain relies on. Since the charts are often inaccurate or nonexistent, his job is a difficult one. It is said that a good navigator is worth his weight in gold. He is perhaps the most valued person aboard a ship other than the captain because so much depends upon his skill. Many shipmasters are forced into pirate service, and those who volunteer are usually bribed into the service.  
**Position Status**: Open

**The Master Gunner**: The master gunner is responsible for the ship's guns, ammunition and armoury, along with training the crew with the care and use of hand-to-hand and ranged weaponry. This includes regularly testing the guns, insuring that ammunition is a good amount, and all weapons are kept in good repair. A knowledgeable gunner is essential to the crew's safety and effective use of weapons, not to mention being a skilled gunman himself too. Oftentimes, the gunner is expected to fight alongside the captain and protect other crew members or be actively manning the guns, being one of the first into battle and one of the last out of it.  
**Position Status**: Open

**The Master Cooper**: The master cooper (or more commonly known as carpenter/engineer) uses his skill to not only repair battle damage to engines, hulls, hatches, and yards, but to keep the ship's leaky seams in check with the necessary and proper repair tools before damage to the ship becomes too extensive. He would often have separate quarters combined with a work space for ease of access and to be able to work on repairs and projects easily. There could probably be no more highly regarded artisan in a pirate ship crew when your life and livelihood depended on the soundness of the ship around and beneath you and of his work to keep everyone safe.  
**Position Status**: Open

**The Surgeon/Cook**: Another highly-valued position, surgeons would often be grabbed from crews of captured ships or from land, although he would not be ordinarily be asked to sign the articles if he volunteered to join. He would be expected to deal with colds, fevers, or sexual diseases with an assortment of mercurial medicines or other current treatments, and the carnage of battle often required amputations and quick surgeries in hopes of saving the wounded. Also doubling as a cook, he would be expected to make food that would at least not kill the crew members, and to provide them with the necessary nutrition and vitamins from the food provided.  
**Position Status**: Closed  
**Taken By**: urbanite  
**Character's Name**: Finn Bauldry  
**Brief Personality Description**: Alarmingly cheerful and energetic, Finn Bauldry is the resident crazy chef who whips up wild concoctions for the crew on a daily basis. Between cooking up chili-flavored macaroons to his octopus souffle, Finn has a wide repertoire of weird flavors and inventive creations at his disposal. The quirky surgeon is an absolute ball of sunshine who often purposefully misconstrues and misinterprets meanings to suit his own desires. Don't be fooled by his innocent act, however, as Finn delights in tricking others and using his wit to outsmart those around him.

**The Striker**: He is an expert hunter who trapped sea turtles and manatees, fished for sharks and other large fish, and hunted wild game when the crew came ashore. When food grows scarce in the ship, the crew relies mostly on the striker to prevent starvation and being deficit of necessary vitamins and minerals. His knowledge of local plants also aids him in collecting edible fruits and vegetables as well as medicinal plants and herbs. His expert ability at hunting and fishing earned him a spot among the crew, and his skills can also double for doing espionage missions or for careful scouting in new territories and/or hostile areas.  
**Position Status**: Open

**The Ship Monkey**: Many ship monkeys were probably pressed into service, being kidnapped by press gangs and forced to serve aboard ship. Often the ship monkeys were young lads/lasses no more than eleven to thirteen-years-old when they were first introduced to the piracy life. He mainly assisted the gun crews and learned most of the ships basics but was paid little (if anything), treated poorly, and was expendable in the long run. If he managed to live a few years, he might eventually make it to a position of more importance on the ship. Due to their harsh life, most ship monkeys were quick to sign articles and desert a ship. On a pirate ship, newcomers would serve the function of ship monkeys.  
**Position Status**: Open

**The _**: This is a free position. You may come up with your own job while making your character and I'll see if they could fit in the crew. Make sure that they aren't repeating the positions above; we don't need two captains or two shipmasters.  
**Position Status**: Open

* * *

**REGIONS  
**(The names will be revealed in the story.)

**The _ Empire**: descriptions coming soon.

**The _ Nation**: descriptions coming soon.

**The _ Republic**: descriptions coming soon.

Right now, since the world is currently in a post-apocalyptic state,  
all of the regions are the same. This means that neither of them  
have a certain way of running things, as everyone is still recovering.  
Plus, a war is brewing right now. They're all probably in war mode.  
Your character's history should not be affected by the region they  
were born and grew up in. However, if you still have a question  
about the regions, please PM me.

* * *

**RULES AND GUIDELINES**

**#01**: Please follow this story. You want to be updated if your character is chosen, right? Favoriting is, of course, optional. You may unfollow this story if your character has not been chosen, I understand how you feel. Your character might show up in the sequel though, so stay tuned.

**#02**: Forms will be submitted through PM and PM only. Characters that are sent in through review will be disregarded, even if your character is one to die for. If your form is too long for the PM box, just send it to me in sections. The subject of the PM should be "Sanguine Seas: (Character Name)".

**#03**: Do not be pushy, urging me for quick updates. If you want a good story, you wait. Patience is a virtue after all.

**#04**: Ah, the universal rule for SYOCs: no Mary Sues or their male counterparts, Gary Stus. These will be disregarded as well.

**#05**: Failure to follow these rules will result in your character being rejected. If you can't spend a minute or two reading these rules, you're done for. Also, to make sure you followed these rules, there is a password you need to include while submitting your character.

**#06**: There is no age limit, but the youngest you can go is eleven. Please be realistic with this, we can't have a one-thousand-year-old woman in a twenty-year-old's body. Plus, magic doesn't exist in this world aside from the three jewels, so a one-thousand-year-old woman is physically impossible. Oh, and not everyone is a teenager. I need some kids and adults/elders too.

**#07**: Swearing and all other vulgarities are allowed. I, myself, have the mouth of a sailor. Please be aware that this will be shown throughout my story. "Sanguine Seas" is supposed to be serious, so I will accept sob stories - just don't go overboard. Remember that this is set in the somewhat medieval times; think of a world like in Pirates of the Caribbean. Your character could be a former prostitute because of the low-income for their family or something. It doesn't matter, just make sure that it's reasonable.

**#08**: Your character's personality should match up with his or her history. It should shape them and make them who they are today. Also, make them somehow unique. I don't want six cold, introverted pirates and four bubbly ones. Base them off of someone you know in real life, or heck, even another existing character. You could maybe even look up zodiac personality traits and elaborate on that. The password to the form is your favorite song as of right now.

**#09**: Please do not alternate the application format in any way. This includes making up your own format and not using the one provided for you on my profile.

**#10**: Do not make your character have bizarre hair or eye colors like pink hair and purple eyes. As mentioned before, this is a serious story.

**#11**: Lastly, please read and listen to all of the hints throughout the form. I assure you that they will help.

Any questions? PM me and I'll answer them in the FAQ. I will tell you if they've been answered yet through PM.

* * *

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS**

**Q**: Will you kill off my character?  
**A**: I'm not sure if I will, but I definitely can. By submitting  
a character to me, you are giving me the privilege of  
controlling their outcome.

**Q**: Can I use links?  
**A**: Absolutely not. Not only does the site not allow it, but  
it also shows that you are too lazy to describe them.  
Although that may not be the reason, I still see it that way.

**Q**: Is there a length limit?  
**A**: No, there isn't. Feel free to go crazy; make it as long as  
you want, but don't make it as short as you want. Please,  
at least do the minimum required. I still need details.

**Q**: How many characters can I submit?  
**A**: The maximum is two. Turn them in through separate  
PM boxes.

**Q**: Is there a deadline?  
**A**: No, not at the moment. I'll probably close it around the  
end of this month, but this is subject to change depending  
on audience response and outside commitments.

**Q**: Do people still speak separate languages?  
**A**: "Sanguine Seas" is set in an alternate universe where  
multiple languages have not been invented. This means that  
the citizens of this world (which is yet to be named) only  
speak one language, and that is an older version of the English  
we know today. Although this is supposed to be an anime/manga  
(Japanese), the people will only be able to write and speak in this  
somewhat "medieval" language. So, to answer your question, no.  
People do not speak separate languages. At this point, you're  
probably wondering why accents exist when languages don't. The  
answer's actually really simple: by accents, I mean dialects.  
Southern accents, for example, and Northern accents too. On a  
side note, things like morse code still exist.

**Q**:  
**A**:

**Q**:  
**A**:

* * *

**FORM PREVIEW**  
Special thanks to atlaspeaks (formerly known as  
Ari Velarde) for helping me create this form.

Since this story is purely fictional (one created  
from my own mind), the form is long, and I  
apologize for that. I really need the extra  
information though, so thank you for taking  
your time.

If you can't copy it directly from the story,  
you can find it available on my profile.

**—CHECKLIST**  
[ ] The subject of the message is "Sanguine Seas: (Character Name)".  
[ ] You've deleted all of the notes in parentheses.  
[ ] Every section is filled out entirely and to its fullest potential.  
[ ] The character has been submitted to the correct place.  
[ ] You are confident in your character.  
[ ] The password validates that you have read chapter two.  
[ ] You had fun filling this out! :)

**—OUTSIDE THE SHELL  
**Character Name:  
Nickname(s): (Who calls them that and why? If none, put "N/A".)  
Official Nickname: (This is the name that they'll be infamously known as. Optional, so leave "N/A" if they're simply known as their real name.)  
Gender: (Self-explanatory.)  
Date of Birth (dd/mm) & Age (11-100):  
Height/Weight: (Feet/lbs)  
Origin Region: (Where were they born? Where have they grown up? The _ Empire, the _ Nation, or the _ Republic?)  
Sexual Orientation: (Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, etc.)  
Position: (The Captain, The Quartermaster, The Master Gunner, etc.)  
Back-Up Position: (Just in case the position you've chosen is taken by someone else.)  
Appearance: (Physical characteristics, fashion/dress/style, birthmarks/tattoos/piercings/scars/beauty marks. Include one signature item, and keep in mind that this is set in a world like in Pirates of the Caribbean. Minimum of 1 paragraph; please be descriptive.)

**—INSIDE THE SHELL  
**Key Traits: (5+ words to describe your character.)  
In-Depth Personality: (Elaborate on the words above. Give me at least one descriptive paragraph; each paragraph should have 5-7 sentences.)  
Fears: (The minimum amount of fears is two. Include the origin of the fear, the degree of the fear, and how this fear manifests.)  
Habits:  
Fatal Flaw: (A flaw in your character that could lead to their death. For example, greed.)  
Trivia: (Please be descriptive with this; it's very important. Include anything you think is relevant. Likes, dislikes, quirks, extra information about them, etc. The sky's the limit for this one, so go crazy! Remember that this is a pirate/post-apocalyptic story. Don't make some modern high school student, alright? Bullet form please.)  
Manner of Speaking: (What are some things your character might say? Do they have an accent? Fake accents? How 'bout a lisp?)

**—DEEPER INSIDE  
**History: (Follow the layout below to organize the history of your character into a sort of timeline. It should somehow shape your character's personality. Please have at least 5 important events from birth to when they were recruited into the pirate crew. Copy and paste as much as you want.)  
— character's age: explanation of the event, what happened and any other necessary information. minimum of 1 paragraph.  
— character's age: explanation of the event, what happened and any other necessary information. minimum of 1 paragraph.  
— character's age: explanation of the event, what happened and any other necessary information. minimum of 1 paragraph.  
— character's age: explanation of the event, what happened and any other necessary information. minimum of 1 paragraph.  
— character's age: explanation of the event, what happened and any other necessary information. minimum of 1 paragraph.

**—RELATIONSHIPS**  
Family: (Only include the characters that you wish to have included in the story. Copy and paste the layout below for as many characters as needed. If none, delete the layout and put "N/A".)  
— character name : age : relation (mother, father, etc.) : occupation (include allegiance) : 4 personality traits : how they feel about each other : how they interact  
— character name : age : relation (mother, father, etc.) : occupation (include allegiance) : 4 personality traits : how they feel about each other : how they interact  
— character name : age : relation (mother, father, etc.) : occupation (include allegiance) : 4 personality traits : how they feel about each other : how they interact  
Others: (Be it friends, rivals, or passing acquaintances, you can list them here. Once again, please follow the format and only include those that you wish to have an appearance in the story.)  
— character name : age : relation (friends, rivals, etc.) : occupation (include allegiance) : 4 personality traits : how they feel about each other : how they interact  
— character name : age : relation (friends, rivals, etc.) : occupation (include allegiance) : 4 personality traits : how they feel about each other : how they interact  
— character name : age : relation (friends, rivals, etc.) : occupation (include allegiance) : 4 personality traits : how they feel about each other : how they interact  
Interaction: (How does your character usually act with strangers? With friends? How about enemies? Lots of details please.)

**—COMBAT SKILLS**  
Weapon(s): (Maximum of two. Throwing daggers, dual swords and the like count as one. A rapier and a cutlass has been taken as weapons.)  
Fighting Style: (How does your character fight? Are they tactical, planning ahead before charging in? Are they impulsive and aggressive, attacking on first sight? Or are they the type to try to avoid battling at all costs? Details!)

**—FUTURE REFERENCE  
**Loyalty Scale: (On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being very loyal, where would your character be?)  
Romance: (Would you like your character to have romance? If so, what does your character look for in a love interest? And what kind of person suits them best? For example, Jax may like dumb girls who don't know anything, but the type that would suit him best are the mature ones.)  
Death: (How would you feel if your character dies? Be sure to include how you would like them to die, regardless of whether you want them to or not.)

**—EXTRA**  
— insert extra information here. please put in bullet form.

**—GOODBYE  
**Name: (What can I call you?)  
Questions, Comments, Concerns:  
Suggestions: (Any suggestions for the story?)  
Scene Requests: (Bullet form please!)  
Password: (Ahaha, you thought you were done? Nope, go look for the password! Hint: It's hidden in the rules.)

* * *

The playlist is not yet finished.  
PM me if you still have questions.


	3. Teaser 01 & Submitted Characters

**TEASER #01: The Auction House**

A seething mass of people poured into the auditorium, pushing and shoving, jostling one another and sparking unnecessary quarrels. They were a loud and unruly herd of people, colorful and varying in shape, size, and even social group. Heads bobbed up and down from the crowd as everyone slowly made their way over to the seats, oddly resembling a swarm of wasps moving onto their next prey. As people continued to flood the auditorium, trying to fit everybody became an increasingly difficult task. The plentiful sea of faces was certainly a pleasant surprise, as the undoubtedly small, dim-lighted room had soon became so packed, everyone looked like a bunch of sardines in a can. Nevertheless, the producers were overjoyed with the turnout. Since there weren't enough seats for everyone, some were left to stand in the aisles, which caused even more pushing and shoving to occur. This time, however, there was some cursing thrown in too. Nobody seemed to mind, as there were strangely no children attending the auction with their parents. Each person held a small wooden sign, one with unusual rugged currency signs messily carved into it. The chitter-chatter began to cool down not long after the doors shut, and the auditorium quickly became completely dark.

A single man, probably in his mid forties, shuffled onto the stage. He was tall, lanky, and had morbidly grotesque facial features. The abnormally large nose on his face was covered in acne, and the noticeably unkempt mustache underneath it did not help in the matter. Women had to bite back a scream, and men tried hard not to puke on their shoes. He loudly cleared his throat, calling for the audience's undivided attention. Everything was quiet, save for a few coughs and sneezes. "H-hello." Many had already started to doubt his experience; a couple of people even yawned. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the _ Empire's seventieth auction. I am William Abbott, your host for today."

The only sound that was heard was the clacking of his heels as he walked across the stage to stand next to what seemed to be a cage of some sort. "Tonight we have especially hard-to-find goods. Hopefully, they will suit your l-liking." With all his might, the man dragged the cage over to the center of the stage where sunlight was immediately casted upon it through a small opening in the roof. Inside was... _a human_. A malnourished, blonde eight-year-old boy whose hands and feet were heavily chained. He was shivering, dirty and covered in thin rags. The fear in his eyes was evident as he fell back, screaming, clawing at the bars, trying his best to get away from the audience. His helpless cries echoed off the walls of the auditorium, but even then, no one moved a muscle. Tears began falling from the corners of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and mixing in with dirt. At this sight, some smiled, laughing as if this was all some hilarious show.

"A-as you can see," the host attempted to speak over the boy's cries. "We have a healthy boy. Rupert is his name. Eight-years-old, lots of personality. We'll start at three hundred dennys. Any bidders?"

Before anyone could bid, though, the young boy let out an ear-splitting scream. Abbott, quick-tempered and finally annoyed, roughly hit the cage's bars in frustration and then stalked over to the other side of the stage where an iron stick laid against the wall. He strode back over to the boy, who trembled under his tall figure, and raised the stick over his head. Without a second left to spare, he swung it toward Rupert with a whoosh.

_Bang!_

The boy didn't make a single noise after that. Laughter erupted throughout the room.

"Now," Abbott smiled, fixing his suit. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Welcome to the world of Sanguine Seas, where even though human trafficking  
and black market auctions are illegal, people still do it - and the worst part? The  
police don't even bother to arrest them, because they participate in the auctions  
too. Yep, that's Sanguine Seas for you; in which everyone is corrupt. Anyway, you're  
probably wondering what "dennys" are. In short, it's the currency of the world  
of Sanguine Seas. However, "dennys" is just a slang. The real term is "densurious",  
pronounced DEN-SUHR-EE-US. Basically, they're U.S. dollars, just with a different  
name. There isn't a particular reason why I decided to make up a new currency  
name; I just felt like it, so I did.

So yeah, that was the short teaser I told some of you about. I hope it somehow  
satisfied you. It's just a snippet of one of the chapters (or prologue, depending  
on where I take this), and it was just enough to not reveal any spoilers. What  
did you think of it? Does my writing need some improvement? If so, what does  
it need improvement on? Any criticism? What do you think will happen to the  
boy, Rupert? Please leave a review on your way out! :)

P.S., I apologize for any grammatical mistakes and/or awkward phrasings.

* * *

**SUBMITTED CHARACTERS  
**Note that this is only the list of submitted  
characters so far, not the list of chosen  
characters.

[2] The Captain [1] The Quartermaster [1] The Shipmaster [ ] The Master Gunner  
[3] The Master Cooper [1] The Striker [ ] The Ship Monkey [1] The _

[4] The _ Empire [3] The _ Nation [2] The _ Republic

[4] Females [5] Males [9] Total

Diana Sanders (32) by Alice the B-Rabbit  
Position: The Blades Master/The _  
Back-Up Position: The Quartermaster

Dylan Reiss (17) by ShinBP  
Position: The Quartermaster  
Back-Up Position: The Captain

Avid Norse (25) by Storm0Wolf  
Position: The Master Cooper  
Back-Up Position: The Shipmaster

Rosalia Nicole Amaro (17) by TheNightGirl  
Position: The Captain  
Back-Up Position: The Quartermaster

Evelyn Dantes (14 1/2) by princessgothicfull  
Position: The Master Cooper  
Back-Up Position: The Striker or The Master Gunner

Gwendolyn Davenport (16) by FallingSunset  
Position: The Shipmaster  
Back-Up Position: The Quartermaster

Leon Stranger (28) by Storm0Wolf  
Position: The Captain  
Back-Up Position: The Master Gunner

Quinn Fletcher (22) by cutekitty5597  
Position: The Master Cooper  
Back-Up Position: The Shipmaster

Toco Kasun (17) by SayHiToNeverland  
Position: The Striker  
Back-Up Position: The _

* * *

**PLAYLIST/SOUNDTRACK  
**Unfortunately, I have not yet finished making  
the playlist/soundtrack. However, you can listen to  
the first song; the link is on my profile. Make sure  
the video quality is set to HD.

**#01**. Norwegian Pirate by Two Steps From Hell  
**#02**. _ by _  
**#03**. _ by _  
**#04**. _ by _  
**#05**. _ by _  
**#06**. _ by _

Any song suggestions? PM me!


	4. Notices & Updates

I apologize in advance if you thought  
that this was a chapter (story) update.

* * *

**NOTICES & UPDATES**

**05/18/14**:  
— You may now submit a character who serves in the Navy. PM me for more information regarding this.  
— I have changed the protagonist's name from Hugo Wallace to Jax Hayes. Special thanks to Storm0Wolf for helping me decide on that name. :)  
— As mentioned in the first chapter, there are seven seas. However, they aren't called the Atlantic, the Pacific, or anything of the sort. In this world, they have been renamed. These names will also be revealed alongside the names of the regions.  
— Although we haven't decided upon a name for the pirate crew yet, I've come up with a name for the ship they'll be sailing on. It'll be called the _Cuttlefish_ due to Jax's terrible naming skills. So yes, your character will be sailing the seven seas on an intimidating ship called the _Cuttlefish_. Quite lovely, eh? (Eventually, though, the ship will be renamed by someone else.)  
— The deadline will be at the end of this month. You have two weeks to send in your character (if you're planning to) and then I'll post the first chapter of this story. I have already planned and started to write the first arc. If you need an extension (more time), PM me.  
— The teaser in the last chapter? Yeah, I've decided to make that the last teaser I'm posting. I don't want to ruin everything for you.  
— The SYOC information chapter, the teaser chapter, and this chapter will be deleted after I've chosen the characters.  
— I am currently searching for a coauthor. If you are interested, please PM me and I'll send you the criteria. (You won't be writing anything unless I'm unavailable (or unless you really want to). I'll just be sending you my ideas while you give me feedback. You'll also be helping me patch up some holes in the plot.)

**05/21/14**:  
— The role of coauthor has been filled by Storm0Wolf. Do not fret, as I will still be the one to choose the characters. We don't want anyone being biased here.


	5. Setting

Alright, I've decided to screw the secrecy. It'd be best if you knew the setting.

Also, if you wish to change your character's region or history after reading this, please PM me the changes as soon as possible. (I'd recommend it if your character's history doesn't match up with their region. You don't have to change everything, just a few events are fine.)

Please keep in mind that you may not have your character come from the Meridian Expanse or the Descant Refuge.

Extra note: these regions are all islands. They're all completely surrounded by deep bodies of water.

* * *

**THE SETTING**

_"An ongoing war born of superstition and greed, the main fighting forces are now via ships as each nation and faction is separated by expansive straits of water. Each ship, regardless of whether they've pledged allegiance to a nation or faction, must be controlled and driven by an organized crew. Strength of a crew does not mean how many members there are, as some of the most effective ships are driven by small but close-knitted crews. The amount of resources and support each crew has is a factor of their success, but the most important part of survival for a ship and her crew is simply cohesion within the members and for the ship."_

**LERICAN**** EMPIRE**: The largest and most expansive island in the region, the Lerican Empire is a dauntless and intimidating enemy to cross. With the largest navy under their allegiance, the Lerican Empire has both the resources and the largest population to support it. Luckily, the Lerican Empire also has the capacity to be able to maintain their expansive domain, with relatively dry climates, a landscape full of steppe, and wide, expansive grassland nestled at the foot of red plateaus and cliffs. Their greatest strength comes in numbers and the mentality that their people possess; once for the Empire, always for the Empire. From birth, children are ingrained with the desire to join the Navy, and anyone who wishes to board a ship to fight for the Lerican Empire is gladly accepted and outfitted. They may not have the best weapons or the most capable ships, but the Empire has far more of what they have than anyone else, so it is no bother for them if one of their ships are destroyed as there will be others to take its place.

**CAELUM PROVINCE**: Once a separate kingdom from the Lerican Empire, the King of Caelum and the Emperor of Lerican created a rocky truce to join the two islands together, placing Caelum under Lerican's jurisdiction and unofficial rule. Even though Caelum has been allowed to keep their flag and have a semblance of independence with their own military from the main bulk of the Empire, many people of Caelum still resent the treaty and consider the king a traitor to his people. There is good reason for the Lerican Empire to have pursued control over Caelum though, and that's because its dark volcanic soil grows the best crops and the sweetest fruits that the Lerican Empire can hope to control.

**ASTILAC NATION**: The slowly crumbling ruins of a once mighty country, there is no doubt that the government of Astilac Nation will have your head if any news of their approaching demise so much as nick their ears. Only twenty years ago, they were the strongest and most powerful island in the region, even forcing the still fledging and very much disorganized Lerican Empire to fear the Astilac regime. The greatest appeal of the nation once was the fact that they were hospitable to any foreigners from any other island; simply plead allegiance to the nation and they would accept said person in. Even more, the government of Astilac Nation even went so far as to recruit and scout the best and most dissatisfied members of the other countries. The Astilac Nation needs this influx of immigrants, considering that their own hardy population is forced to be small due to the extremely harsh mountainous geography of their island. Nevertheless, they still do have some of the most technologically advanced weapons and ships, the last vestiges of their former glory days still remaining.

**TEITHIAN REPUBLIC**: Although the Teithian Republic is evidently the smallest of the three great powers, their island and navy size is not one to be underestimated. To make up for the lack of population and resources, the Teithian Republic has some of the most highly trained soldiers and sailors to use to their advantage. Each one of them has the worth of practically an entire crew of a normal navy fleet, with intelligence and skills that surpass expectations. No one exactly knows how the Teithian Republic is able to maintain or even attain such a legendary status for their region in the first place, having looked at the small size of their island. What they don't know, though, is that the small size of the island actually plays to their advantage. No foreigner has ever been admitted into the Teithian Republic for the last several hundred years; the last time anyone was allowed into the country was probably eons ago, and the only thing known about them since was that the Teithian Republic had fabulous, grand cities. Nobody ever knew what they were up to, as they were nearly always shrouded in a veil of secrecy. However, considering how technologically advanced and well-kept the Teithian armada is, there is little doubt that their cities are also in the same state of superiority.

**MERIDIAN EXPANSE**: No one has control over this island, and there are some very good reasons why this is so. With its expansive resources of century old forests and fertile soils, it is always a certainty that if you want conflict, this is the island to visit. Housing many small factions of soldiers that defected from their home countries, this is the only place left that could potentially house the next great power to compete against the Lerican Empire, the Astilac Nation and the Teithian Republic. Each faction has claimed at least one of the countless rocky islands surrounding the mainland for themselves, and that is where they stake their bases before trying to vie for power on the desired fertile mainland. That is, if they can obliterate the other factions that are determined to lay claim to the mainland themselves. Betrayal is everywhere on the Expanse, and as they say, _watch your back_.

**DESCANT REFUGE**: Finally, some place without conflict and strife - or so it seems to the naive and unknowing traveler. Instead of it being man against man, though, anyone who dares to settle on this wild island is met with another enemy: nature itself. Lush, tropical and undoubtedly a paradise, what lurks under the beautiful and colorful flowers and birds is a deadly killer. No one has ever been able to stay here for longer than a week without going missing or completely crazy. However, because of its apparent danger, pirates have been reputed to bury their treasure for mother nature to guard better than any human-made fortress can.

**ZERAKITH ISLAND**: Perhaps the closest place you can find to being peaceful, it has come at the costs of many lives and the hard work of six men who have made it their purpose and goal in life to make a place where any refugees who wish to escape from the iron grip of the Lerican Empire and any other country can come to. Though admittedly not the perfect place yet, the Island is truly rising - not so much as a threat to the other nations, but more as a symbol of what power without greed can do. In result, the Island has earned the fierce loyalty of a few crews that defected from their own regime. Being a former crew from Lerican, Zerakith is currently the oldest operating crew and ship still in service now for themselves and for freedom only.

**THE SEVEN SEAS**

**#01**: The Arazmis Sea  
**#02**: The Valican Sea  
**#03**: The Endless Sea  
**#04**: The Kisasi Sea  
**#05**: The Anemoi Ocean  
**#06**: The Zellian Sea  
**#07**: The Fotia Ocean


	6. Countdown

**COUNTDOWN: 2 DAYS**

* * *

Including today, there will be two days left until I close this SYOC and choose the characters. As I've mentioned before, if you'd like an extension, please PM me.

I still need a Master Gunner, a Striker, and a Ship Monkey. If no one applies for these positions by the deadline, my coauthor (Storm0Wolf) and I will create our own characters for the part. But, then again, people have also chosen back-up positions for their character. In that case, I just need a Ship Monkey.

Here's a repost of the list of characters so far:

**SUBMITTED CHARACTERS  
**Note that this is only the list of submitted  
characters so far, not the list of chosen  
characters.

[2] The Captain [1] The Quartermaster [1] The Shipmaster [ ] The Master Gunner  
[3] The Master Cooper [1] The Striker [ ] The Ship Monkey [1] The _

[4] The _ Empire [3] The _ Nation [2] The _ Republic

[4] Females [5] Males [9] Total

Diana Sanders (32) by Alice the B-Rabbit  
Position: The Blades Master/The _  
Back-Up Position: The Quartermaster

Dylan Reiss (17) by ShinBP  
Position: The Quartermaster  
Back-Up Position: The Captain

Avid Norse (25) by Storm0Wolf  
Position: The Master Cooper  
Back-Up Position: The Shipmaster

Rosalia Nicole Amaro (17) by TheNightGirl  
Position: The Captain  
Back-Up Position: The Quartermaster

Evelyn Dantes (14 1/2) by princessgothicfull  
Position: The Master Cooper  
Back-Up Position: The Striker or The Master Gunner

Gwendolyn Davenport (16) by FallingSunset  
Position: The Shipmaster  
Back-Up Position: The Quartermaster

Leon Stranger (28) by Storm0Wolf  
Position: The Captain  
Back-Up Position: The Master Gunner

Quinn Fletcher (22) by cutekitty5597  
Position: The Master Cooper  
Back-Up Position: The Shipmaster

Toco Kasun (17) by SayHiToNeverland  
Position: The Striker  
Back-Up Position: The _

Good luck to everyone!


	7. Deadline Extensions

The wait's nearly over! Just two more days (including today) until this SYOC is closed and transitioned into the choosing phase. :)

Here's the list of people who have asked for extensions:

cutekitty5597 (one-day extension)


	8. Closed!

**The SYOC is finally closed**; we are now transitioning into the choosing phase. It may take a while to choose them, as they are all great characters, but I've been reviewing them and rereading your forms these past few days so I think I know who I want to choose. The chosen characters will be revealed in the next chapter. After the revealment, I will be deleting this story and creating another one solely for writing.

cutekitty5597 still has an extension.


End file.
